


Road Trip

by imera



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Being on the road was both good and bad, luckily the good moments were the ones that stuck the longest.





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a trope bingo card, which I didn't finish, but at least I finished this small story

“Reek,” the familiar voice ripped through his broken mind. Reek’s body instantly stiffened as he feared he’d done something wrong.

He quickly moved towards Ramsay, his head hanging low as he feared looking into the eyes of the devil himself. He didn’t ask what Ramsay wanted, he didn’t have to as Ramsay would always give him an order.

“Fetch my bag,” he ordered. Instantly Reek ran towards the horses to fetch Ramsay’s bag, his special bag which contained his tools.

Touching the bag sent ice through his veins, and for a brief second he struggled to move. It was the thought of being punished because he took too long that finally moved his frozen legs.

Ramsay didn’t thank him once he returned, not that a master would do that to his servant anyway, but Reek didn’t minded being ignored, it meant he wouldn’t be punished.

Sadly Ramsay’s lack of interest in him meant someone else were the unfortunate instead. Reek barely dared look at the man before Ramsay began his long torture session, which usually ended with the death of the victim.

Reek stood next to him, trying to block out the shrieks that escaped the victim, but he needed to listen in case Ramsay turned towards him. “Go clean the horses,” Ramsay ordered suddenly as he took a short break from playing with the bloody man who was trembling before him. Reek did as ordered and hurried away from what would be lots of screaming and begging. Even though he’d been around plenty of torture since being captured he still felt ill every time he witnessed it.

The good thing about being on the road was that he was often in charge of the horses, meaning he could be gone a few hours without anyone punishing him, as long as he groomed and fed the horses properly.

The screams began again almost as soon as Reek reached the horses. The animals shifted uneasy as they heard the piercing screams, but as long as Reek didn’t have to stand next to the poor man he didn’t care.

He knew the rotten and bloody scent that clung to his body disgusted the horses, it bothered even him, but he wasn’t allowed to take a bath. Luckily for him even though the horses didn’t like the smell they still responded kindly to his touch, which warmed his broken heart slightly. He knew that if Ramsay ever discovered just how much he liked grooming the horses he would punish him, and if he was in his special mood Ramsay might even kill one of the horses, or even make Reek do it. The thought of killing an animal who was kind to him was too much, he would rather be punished himself than killing one of the horses.

“Reek!” his master called a few hours later.

Ramsay’s sharp voice pulled him away from the comforts of the animals and he ran back to his owner.

“Clean my knifes.” Reek said nothing as Ramsay handed him the tools. The smell of fresh blood lingered in the air, he didn’t want to look at the mutilated body but his eyes were drawn to the poor man who suffered until his final breath. He knew it was a horrible thought but he was glad someone else was tortured by Ramsay instead of him.

“Didn’t you hear me? Or would you like me to give you taste as well.”

“I’m sorry Master, I’ll go and clean them now,” Reek said trembling, hurrying away before Ramsay changed his mind.

Being on the road was both good and bad, luckily the good moments were the ones that stuck the longest.


End file.
